The Consequences of Being Caught
by Ficsmith
Summary: Clary succumbs to her desires. Alec catches her. The Lightwood dominance shows itself. dom!Alec sub!Clary. Really OOC Alec. Mature content, takes place near the begining of CoB
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Clary succumbs to her desires. Alec catches her. The Lightwood dominace shows itself. dom!Alec sub!Clary. Really OOC Alec. Mature content. Ment to be a one shot. Alec's bisexual. Takes place near the begining of CoB

CHAPTER 1...?

Clary was lying on her bed at the Institute, her thoughts filled with a certin dark haired shadow hunter. She thought of how he was always focused on protecting his family instead of himself. His blue eyes that could break down your every defense. His body that was covered in muscles and scars from years of hunting demons. How dominating he could be.

Clary shivered with that last thought of Alec. She felt a warmth in her lower region and forced herself to get off her bed. Clary decided she would take a shower. A very cold one.

Alec, Jace and Isabelle were on a demon hunt and she had stayed because she would just get in the way more than help. Maryse and Robert were on a 'date night', trying to fix whatever problems their marrage had. Clary didn't really know what had happened.

Clary stripped and stepped into the shower, leaving the curtain open since no one was home. She let the shower water cascade over her, relaxing her muscles. Despite herself, her thoughts turned back to how Alec's muscles rippled when he was training. The runes and scars that covered him that only seemed to add to his sexyness.

Clary felt the area between her legs get warmer as her hand crept twards the ache. Coming back to reality, she snached her hand away. Clary bit her lip, conflicting with herself. Should she? She ached so much it hurt.

Well... everyone would be gone for a few more hours at least, right? No one would know. Giving in, Clary let her hand rub herself. Gasping at the feeling, she widened her stance and leaned against the wall, moaning as her finger found a bundle of nerves that made her tremble. Clary thought of Alec, picturing it was his fingers that were inside her, and not her own. "Alec", she whimpered, "Ohhhhhh, Alec"

***ALEC***

Alec threw off his gear as he walked down the hall, not caring what a mess it was making. Jace and Isabelle had both ditched him to get laid so they didn't even kill any demons. Let them pick up his mess. He was down to an undershirt and pants as he unclipped weapons.

As he passed Clary's room, he swore he heard a moan. Pausing, Alec strained his ears. As he was about to turn away, he heard his name, "Aleeeeec"

Quickly drawing a silencing rune on his arm, he opened the door to Clary's room and poked his head in. Looking around, he saw no one, but heard the shower on in the bathroom that ajoined to her room. There was a moan from the bathroom, so Alec, his curiosity piqued, closed the door behind him and silently headed towards the bathroom.

What he saw made him freeze. Clary was leaning against the wall, facing him as her fingers plunged into herself. Her eyes were screwed shut as she gasped his name. Alec rased an eyebrow and he pulled his phone from his pocket. This was great blackmail material.

He quickly snapped a few photos of the little redhead as her moans grew louder. Her chest was heaving as she neared climax. Alec felt himself grow hard as his name tumbled from the girl's lips.

Clary's mouth formed a little 'o' as her legs buckled. She landed on her knees and cried out, convulsing. Her exausted body leaned forward over her bent legs, her face towards the ground. Alec cleared his throat and her head snapped up, green eyes wide and horrified. Alec snapped one last photo and pocketed his phone.

"A-Alec, I w-was just... you... um..."

Alec hardened his eyes and stepped forward, picking up the little redhead by her arm. She gave up trying to explain and stumbled as he dragged her to the middle of her room. Alec let go of her for a moment, only to lock the door and put a silencing rune on it just in case. He came to stand in front of her with his arms crossed, examining her shamelessly. Alec realized he could do just about anything to her with the photos of her he had. "On your knees", he commanded.

Clary's eyes widened and she didn't move. He frowned, taking out his phone, dangling it in front of her, "Now. Or do you want your little secret to get out?"

Clary gulped and quickly got to her knees in front of him. "You'll do whatever I say, or I'll send those photos to everyone on my contacts list. Understand?"

Clary nodded frantically. Alec smiled and put his phone away, then undoing his pants. He let himself spring free, finnaly, and finished undressing untill he stood in frpnt of Clary just as naked as her. He came forward untill his manhood was right in front of Clary's face, "Suck"

"I-I don't know how", she stammered.

"You'll learn"

Hesitantly, Clary flicked out her tounge to circle the tip like a lollie pop. Alec kept in his sounds of pleasure as Clary covered the tip with her mouth. He put his hands on her head, guiding her as she bobbed her head, taking more and more each time. She pulled back to take a breath and then took as much as she could without choking. Alec groaned and held her there for a few seconds. Clary gagged and he let go. She gasped for breath and soon was eagerly sucking him again.

Alec watched as Clary eagerly sucked and licked at him. Soon, he felt himself nearing and tangled his hands in her hair, practically face-fucking her. Alec grunted loudly and held her to him as she swallowed all of it. She cleaned him off as he pulled away, "What a good little whore you are, Clary. I think a reward is in order. On the bed"

She got on the bed as Alec grabbed a few of her shirts. Getting on the bed, he tied her hands and ankles to the bedposts so she was spread-eagel. Leaning down, he kissed her roughly, quickly dominating her tounge.

Clary moaned into his mouth and tried to touch him, her bonds stopping her. She whimpered as Alec chuckled and pulled back. Moving down her body untill he was in front of her core, he looked back up at her, "Make a sound, and you will be punished"

Flicking out his tounge, he started to eagerly lap at her, relishing in her taste. Clary was biting her lip, straining at her bonds as her hips bucked upwards. Alec tounge fucked her for a few moments and then nipped her clit. Clary cried out and Alec smiled on the inside, but frowned dissaprovingly on the outside, "What did I tell you, Clary? No sounds", he reached over her and undid her bonds. Clary looked at him, confused and a little scared.

Alec flipped her so she was lying face-down in his lap. He rubbed her ass for a moment, before bringing back his hand and spanking her. Clary yelped in surprise as he did it again. Her cry turned into a moan when Alec rubbed the sting away. He put his lips next to her ear, "Are you gonna be a good girl, Clary?". Spank.

"Yes", she whimpered.

"You gonna do everything I say?". Spank

"Yes!", she said as he hit her a little harder.

"Such a good little whore". Spank. Clary moaned loudly and Alec quirked an eyebrow, doing it again. Clary moaned louder, "You like that?"

"Yes", she moaned. Alec smirked and spanked her a few more times, before rubbing her ass, soothing away the pain. Taking a look at his handy work, he found her ass a nice rosy color. Deciding to be nice, he slid a finger into her from behind. Clary moaned and Alec pumped quickly, curling it at the perfect time.

"Say my name"

"Alec"

"Louder"

"Alec! Alec!"

"Louder!"

"ALEC!", she screamed, clenching around his fingers. Clary went limp against him and he smirked, gently placing her under the covers, as if he were dealing with a fragile doll.

Clary sleepily opened her eyes to look up at him. Alec kissed her forhead, "You'll be my little pet from now on"

She looked a little fearful, so he brushed his lips against her gently, "Don't worry; I take care of my pets"

AN: if you guys want this to be a story, I need ideas for it because I have NADA. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

AN: this will probably only be a collection of Clarec smut I do in my free time, just for shits and giggles. :)

CHAPTER 2

***CLARY***

The next morning, Clary woke up tired and naked as the day she was born. Everything from last night came back to her and her cheeks flamed. Did that really happen? Her sore ass said that yes. Yes it did.

Getting up, she got dressed and headed for the kitchen. When she got there, Alec, Jace and Isabelle were already sitting at the table. Alec patted his lap and Clary obediantly sat in it. Smirking, he speared some pancakes on a fork and held it in front of her mouth. Clary opened up for him and he fed her a few bites.

"Whoa, what happened?", Isabelle asked with a raised eyebrow. Jace had his head in his arms on the table, clearly hungover.

Alec shrugged and tightened his hold on Clary, "Stuff"

"Whatever"

"Also, thank you and Jace, for abandoning me for a lay last night"

"Why?"

"Let's just say it was beneficial", he said with a wink at Clary. She blushed brightly. Alec handed her the fork and she fed him the rest of the pancakes on his plate.

They all got up after breakfast and headed for training. Today, Clary had battle training with Jace, and prepared to get the shit kicked out of her.

***TIME SKIP***

Clary limped back to her bedroom and settled down in bed, fully planning to go to sleep at seven in the afternoon. Her bedroom door slammed open and Isabelle walked in, "Come on, we want to show you an awesome shadow world resturaunt. Clary groaned,

"Go away"

"No. Come on, you'll love it!"

"Mm still sore", Clary complained.

"I'll fix you up", Isabelle drew a healing rune on Clary and she begrudginly followed her to the Institue's front doors. Jace and Alec were already there and Alec held out his arm. Clary took it and they set off for whatever resturaunt Isabelle had talked about.

***TIME SKIP***

They all sat in a corner booth at a place called Takis, Clary and Alec across from Izzy and Jace. As their food started to come, Alec took her hand and placed it on his crotch. Clary glanced at him and he smirked.

Her small hand started to stroke his member through his pants. Alec managed to keep a straight face as the waitress set out their food. They started to eat, Clary with one hand. Alec struck up a conversation with Jace and Isabelle as Clary focused on pleasing Alec. Her hand slipped into his pants as she felt him grow hard in her grip. Alec gripped his fork hard as Clary sped up her movements. She pretended drop her fork, "Oop, I'll get it"

As she was under the table, she dragged her tounge up Alec's lenghth, before sitting back up, fork in hand, "Got it"

Alec was stuggling to control his breathing when Clary started to jack him off rapidly. Isabelle gave him a look, "You all right there, Alec?"

"Yea", Alec managed, his voice a little out of wack, "I'm pefectly fine"

Jace was comepletely oblivious as he went on and on about his last lay and how amazing he was. Isabelle looked suspicious and peeked under the table. She jerked her head back up with wide eyes. After getting over the shock, she grinned slyly at Clary, who blushed.

Alec grunted softly as Clary felt her hand get covered in a sticky substance. Alec grabbed some napkins and cleaned them both off. "We ready to go?", Alec asked, looking eager to leave. Clary frowned a little bit; what is she wasn't any good at handys? What if Alec got mad? What would he do to her?

***TIME SKIP***

As soon as they got back, Alec started to drag her to his room, "Good night, guys", he called to Izzy and Jace.

He closed his door behind them and drew a silencing rune on it, locking it as well. Before Clary could ask what he was doing, she was pinned against the wall with his mouth on hers. Clary tried to keep up with his rapidly moving mouth as his hips ground into hers. She moaned into his mouth, wich only seemed to edge him on. Their cloths flew off untill they were both in underwear and were on his bed.

Alec pulled back from kissing her as Clary breathed heavily.

***ALEC***

He looked down at his pet's flushed cheeks and swollen lips approvingly. "You were very good earlier", he said, "I was well pleased"

Clary's face brightened as if she wanted only to please him. And she should. Alec ran his hands up to her bra and slid around her to undo it. As he pulled back, her cheeks colored and she moved her hands to cover them, even though he had seen them before. Alec growled and pinned her hands above her head, "Never deny me of what is mine. You are beautiful", he murmered against her lips. She looked up at him with the wide eyes of a inoccent teenage girl.

Alec released her hands and threw away her bra. He placed hot kissed on Clary's body as he worked his way down it. He got to her enterance and sucked and kissed her clit through her panties. Clary moaned as Alec pulled back and blew cold air over the wet spot on her panties. Clary raised her hips pleadingly and whimpered. Alec practically ripped her panties off and buried his tounge in her depths. Clary cried out and wound her hands into his hair, tugging just enough to drive him crazy. Alec brought her to the edge of insanity and pulled back just before she could fall over. Clary cried out and lifted her hips, begging. Alec pulled up so he was hovering over her, balanced on his arms, "Your not cumming untill I'm inside that sweet little cunt of yours"

Clary frantically pulled down his boxers and he chuckled at her eagerness. He was already hard and ready, as he grinded his hips into hers. Clary moaned wantonly and let her head fall back to the pillows. "Do you want me Clary? Do you want me to fuck you so hard, you forget your own name?"

"Yes!", Clary said breathlessly. She ran her hands over Alec's muscled chest. He smirked,

"Say it"

"I-I want you to f-f-fuck me"

"What's that Clary? I can't hear you!"

"Fuck me! Fuck me so hard I'll be able to feel it for a week!"

"That sounds rather appealing", Alec slowly eased into her untill he came to her barrier. He locked eyes with his pet as he slid past it. She whimpered, but moaned soon after. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Clary rolled her hips into his. Alec grunted as he started to thrust into her waiting core. All his.

Clary was a moaning mess underneath him as he speed up, unntill he was pounding into her warm wetness. Angleing his hips, he must have hit a special spot, because Clary's eyes rolled into her head as she pleaded, "Right there, Alec! Don't stop, don't stop!"

As if he could stop if he wanted to. Alec went as fast as he possibly could, holding Clary close. He buried his face in her neck, cursing loudly as his thrusts lost their rythem. Clary screamed his name, her fingernails digging into his back. The pleasure-pain only made it better as he growled like an animal, shooting his essence into the little redhead.

Collapsing beside her, he calmed his breathing as Clary obviously fought for conciousness, "Tell me, pet", he murmered, "What is your name?"

"Umm... it's... uhh", Clary said sleepily, "I... dunno", before passing out. Alec grinned and settled down, still buried inside her.

AN: So, you guys pick what you want Alec to do to Clary next!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

***ALEC***

Alec awoke still inside Clary, with her sleeping on his chest. As everything from last night came back to him, he felt himself grow hard. Clary moaned, still sleeping. Alec grinned and situated his body above her's starting to thrust. Clary's moans increased and her head lolled on the pillow. Deciding he wanted her awake, Alec reached down and harshly twisted her nipples. Clary's eyes snapped open and she gasped in surprise. Grinning, Alec sped up, Clary wrapping her arms around his strong back. As they continued, her moans grew higher pitched and her nails dug into his back leaving marks. He sped up and gripped her hips, holding her there as he ravished her. Clary cried out his name in pleasure, "Ah-ah- ALEC!", clenching around his cock. Alec growled and kissed her, quickly dominating her mouth. He soon emptied into her warm depths and collasped to the side of her, catching his breath. After a few moments, he rolled over, slipping out of Clary as he lifted her and set her on his chest.

***CLARY***

Clary looked down at Alec in confusion, "Your going to ride me", he commanded.

"H-how?", she asked timidly.

"You'll learn", gripping her hips, he lifted her up and slid inside her. Clary swallowed and hesitantly lifted herself up and dropped back down on him, moaning. She did it again, bouncing on him and ocasionally grinding her hips into his, her clit hitting his pelvic bone. Closing her eyes, she let her head fall back and placed her hands on his chest. Somehow, even with her on top, Alec made it clear he was still in charge with his hands gripping her hips. After a few minutes, he leaned back and put his arms behind his head, seemingly just enjoying the show. He smirked up at her.

Too soon, Clary was a moaning mess, feeling her stomach tighten and her movements grew frenzied. Alec was groaning softly, and grabbed her hips again, thrusting up. Clary screamed when her orgasm hit her hard. She fell limply on Alec's chest; however, he wasn't done with her. He continued to take advantage of Clary's limp body, her quiet mewls and breathy moans drowned out by his grunts. Alec growled and slowed as he climaxed. He set Clary on the bed and stood up again, his movements a little akward. Clary felt like jelly and just stayed on the bed. She heard the door lock and managed to turn her head enough to see Alec placing a silencing rune on it, "We'll stay in here today", he said with a smirk at Clary. She swallowed and wondered what he would do to her.

Alec grabbed a few articles of clothing on her floor and tied Clary's ankles and wrists to the bedposts, facedown. She heard rustling and tried to look over her shoulder, but couldn't. The bed dipped when Alec got on it between her legs. Clary felt a strip of leather get rubbed across her backside, and realized her would spank her with his belt. It dissapeared for a moment and Clary tensed in suspense, never knowing when it would come down. Suddenly she felt it connect with her ass and cried out in surprise. Alec pulled it back and brought it forward even harder. Clary cried out with every strike, but felt the pain morph into pleasure and moaned. Alec chuckled and rubbed her sore ass with his calloused shadowhunter hand. Clary felt her back arch. The belt came down again, this time on her back. Clary gasped and felt tightening in her stomach. She whimpered as Alec brought it down a few more times. He finnaly stopped and untied her hands and feet, only to flip her over and retie them.

"In the bedroom, you will only adress me as Master or Sir. Understood?"

She nodded and Alec shifted so he was straddling her face, his manhood erect in front of her. Clary obediantly circled the tip with her tounge and began to pleasure her master with her mouth, enjoying his taste. She looked up and locked eyes with him as she took him deeper in her throat. He grunted and tangled his hands in her hair, forcing himself deeper. Clary focused on breathing through her nose and took him as deep as possible. Suddenly pulling out, his face twisted in pleasure, he moved back so he could aim himself at her face. Clary eagerly opened her mouth as Alec moaned deeply, pumping himself in his fist. He sprayed on her face and breasts. Clary swallowed as much as she could, not haveing had breakfast yet. Alec got off her and looked over her approvingly.

***ALEC***

What power he had over such a submissive little thing. Alec frowned for a moment; with such power, wouldn't it be just selfish not to share it?

AN: if Alec should share Clary, who should he share with?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So sorry I havn't updated this story in forever, my other stories have deen demanding my attention

CHAPTER 4

***ALEC***

Well... he wouldn't share his pet with just anyone. He had to make sure he trusted them first. The first person that came to mind was Isabelle, his sister (AN: Izzy was the most popular request, though I assure you, there will be NO Lightwood incest). He had caught his sister staring at Clary more than once, and was sure she would be thrilled with his offer.

Alec kissed Clary on the forehead before he got up and dressed, "I'll be right back. Stay here", not like she could go anywhere, since she was still tied up.

He left the room to look for Isabelle. He found her in the kitchen, eating lunch, "Hey", she said.

"Hey. I want to show you something", Alec said.

Izzy looked confused, "Show me what?"

Alec waved her to his room. Izzy followed him to his door. Alec opened it and stepped back. Izzy gasped in surprise upon seeing Clary almost asleep, naked and tied up. Izzy looked up at Alec, confusion written on her face, "You wanted to brag or something?", she asked.

"Actually, I had gotten to thinking that since I had such power over Clary, it would be selfish not to share it"

Izzy's eyebrows shot up and exitement lit in her eyes, "Really? And how did you get 'power' over Clary?"

Alec waved her into the room and closed the door behind him. Pulling out his phone, he showed Isabelle the pictures of Clary. Izzy raised and eyebrow and glanced at the girl on the bed, "Do you want to share?", Alec asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do!"

Alec smiled, "I'll let you two get to know each other better then", he walked up to Clary and nuged her awake, "Clary, me and Izzy are going to share you now, so treat her as you would me", Clary nodded.

Alec walked out, glancing at the miscivious look on Izzy's face.

***CLARY***

Clary looked up at Izzy as she stalked up to her like a predator and Clary knew she was the prey. Izzy's eyes raked her body and Clary blushed brightly. Izzy smirked and got on the bed, straddling Clary. Leaning down, she sealed their lips and Clary noticed how different she kissed than her brother, yet they were so similar.

Izzy's hands ran up her sides to tangle in her red hair. Clary moaned as Isabelle's tounge invaded her mouth and she immediantly succumbed to her. Izzy kissed down her neck, "Alec told me how bad you've been, Clary", she murmerd. Clary whimperd.

One of Isabelle's hands travled down her body untill she cupped her warmth. Clary's head rolled back and she moaned, pleading. Izzy grinned and sat up straight, stripping off her shirt. Clary's mouth watered as she strained against her bonds. Izzy smirked and undid her lacy bra, throwing it behind her.

Clary stared at Isabelle's perfect mounds. No wonder so many men had succumbed to her. Izzy undid her pants and slipped out of maching panties. She staddled one of Clary's legs and grinded them together. Clary moaned and bucked up into Izzy, who leaned down, kissing Clary passionatly. Her hands came up to cup Clary's breasts, pinching her nipples. Clary gasped and rolled her hips back against Izzy's. The taller girl let out a moan. Bracing herself on her elbows, Isabelle stared into Clary's eyes as she grinded them together.

Clary's face was twisted in pleasure as she felt herself nearing the edge. Izzy seemed to be close as well, her moans getting louder and moving faster. Clary gasped out her name desperatly, "Isabelle! Isabelle, oh God!"

Izzy buried her face in Clary neck and let out a long, highpitched moan. Clary's back arched up and she screamed the other girl's name in release.

They lay there for a few minutes in bliss. Izzy reached up and untied Clary, who curled around her. Clary fell asleep, exausted.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: last night must have been the best birthday party EVER because I woke up this morning with my hair cut short and dyed rainbow. Can't remember everything though...

CHAPTER 5

***CLARY***

Clary woke up curled between two bodies. Opening her eyes, she saw Izzy to her left with her arms around Clary, while Alec was on the other side of her, his arms wrappd around both girls. Lifting her head, she saw that only she was naked, while the siblings were fully dressed.

Alec stirred and tightened his grip on Clary and Isabelle. He opened his blue eyes and gazed down at Clary, "Good morning", he mumbled.

"Morning"

Izzy opened her eyes and smiled at Clary, kissing her gently. "I suppose your night together went well?", Alec asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You could say that", Izzy laughed.

Clary made to stand up, but Alec pushed her gently back to the bed, "Just where do you think your going, pet?", he asked with a smirk.

"Um... to get breakfast..."

"That can be arranged", Alec winked at Izzy, who grinned and slid off her shirt. Clary licked her lips at the sight of Izzy's full breasts. Izzy shimmied out of her pants and panties, moving to almost sit on Clary's face. Clary knew what she wanted and did what she hoped was right.

Jugeing from the moans from Isabelle, she was doing a good job. Clary noticed what looked like a small button and nipped it softly. Izzy cried out in pleasure.

Clary heard Alec shuffle around and felt him probe her enterance. She lifted her hips to him as he entered her. Clary moaned into Izzy, who gasped and gripped the headboard hard enough to leave marks. Alec held Clary's hips still as he pounded into her.

Izzy was riding Clary's face by now as her moans got louder. Clary lifted a hand to expiramentally slip a finger into Izzy's wet heat. Isabelle moaned in surprise. Alec started to move faster, breathing heavily. Clary moaned louder and more frequently into Isabelle, who's own moans were growing high-pitched.

Izzy cried out loudly and Clary felt her tounge get coated with a strage liquid. It tasted good though.

Izzy breathed heavily as she got off Clary. Alec sped up to an almost inhuman speed, "ALEC!", Clary screamed out, "ISABELLE!", she shook with her orgasm, arching off the bed.

Alec grunted and emptied into Clary. Clary fell limply back to earth and breathed heavily. Izzy leaned down to kiss her softly, wearing a slight smirk. Alec stood up and dressed, as did Isabelle. Izzy leaned over to her brother and whispered something into his ear. He grinned and nodded. Clary looked up at them questionably, but Izzy only grinned misciviously.

"We'll be leaving for the day, feel free to do as you please", Alec said, grabbing his phone from the nightstand, "We should be back tonight"

Clary nodded and stood on shaky legs to dress.

***TIME SKIP***

Clary sat in the kitchen, talking to Maryse about cooking and what her mother had taught her about it.

Alec and Izzy walked in then, each wearing evil little grins. In Izzy's hand was a black duffle bag. Clary immediantly straightened; she had missed them all day. "Would you mind if we borrowed Clarissa, Mom?", Alec asked.

"Of course not", Maryse gave them both a curious look.

Alec waved Clary to them and she followed them to Alec's room. Alec closed the door behind them.

Izzy set down the bag and waved Clary over to the bed. She obediantly sat on it. Alec reached into the bag and brought out ropes and a pair of fuzzy hand cuffs. Clary swallowed nervously as he advanced on her. Izzy moved her to the middle of the bed and spread her legs. Alec tied them to the bedposts, so Clary was exposed to them. He then took her hands and placed them together above her head, handcuffing them to the headboard.

Izzy grabbed the duffle bag and placed it beside the bed, pulling out a knife. Clary paled and tugged expiramentaly on her bonds, only to find them secure. They both stopped and looked down at Clary, "The safe word is pancake", Alec said.

Clary blinked up at them, "Safe word?"

"If you reach your limit, just say 'pancake' and we'lll stop", Izzy said.

"Why pancake?"

"Because it's completely unrelated", Alec explained, "Don't forget, 'pancake'"

Clary nodded, "Got it"

With that, Izzy took the knife and placed it to Clary's collar bone. Clay tensed in uncertainty untill Izzy sliced the knife down Clary's front, missing the skin but cutting her shirt open. Izzy finished cutting off Clary's clothing untill she was naked and exposed.

Alec ran his hungry eyes over her and Izzy grabbed something from the bag. She came back up with a small cat-o-nines. "We went shopping", she said.

She brought it lightly down on Clary's stomach. It didn't really HURT hurt, but it made her gasp. Izzy grinned and brought it down a little harder. Clary cried out again. The taller girl rubbed it against Clary's core, telling her what was coming next.

It came down right on Clary's clit. Clary's back arched and she gasped at the pain-pleasure. Alec chuckled as he rubbed away the pain. Izzy brought it down on Clary's left breast. Clary moaned and jerked on her bonds.

"You like that Clary?", Izzy asked.

Clary nodded as Isabelle brought it down on her right breast, "Isabelle asked you a question, Clary", Alec frowned.

"Yes!", she gasped. Izzy sat down the cat-o-nines and grabbed a vibrater. Clary moaned as she placed it against her clit. When she turned it on, Clary bucked her hips. Izzy smirked and turned it up a bit. Alec kissed Clary as she bucked up, already close.

Just before Clary could cum, Izzy pulled away. Clary cried out and lifted her hips, begging, "You won't get off that easily", Izzy grinned.

"Please", the redhead whimperd.

Isabelle started to slowly slide it into her, turning it up even more. Clary gave a ragged gasp and thrashed her head from side to side. Once again, before she could finish, the other girl pulled away.

Isabelle repeated this three more times, and Clary was now begging, almost crying, "PLEASE! PLEASE!", she cried.

"Please what, Clary?", Alec asked, smirking.

"Please let me cum!", Clary pleaded, trembling.

"Hmmmm... I don't know... what do you say Alec?", Izzy said with a wicked grin.

"I... say..."

Clary desperatley bucked up to them trying to get some form of releif, "... okay"

Izzy turned the vibrator all the way up and slammed it into Clary's G-spot. Clary screamed bloody murder and thrashed in her bonds, her orgasm washing over her. She actually sobbed as she came down, so great was the releif. She babbled out thanks as she lay there limply. Alec undid her bonds and held her against him. Izzy kissed her soflty.

Just them, someone cleared their throat from the door. Alec and Izzy shot up, but Clary couldn't find the strenghth to do the same.

***MARYSE***

Maryse sat in the kitchen after Alec and Isabelle had taken Clarissa away, curiosity working at her. It only grew as she heard muffled noises coming from Alec's room. When they increased to almost screaming, she couldn't take it anymore and stood, following the noises to her oldest son's room.

When she opened the door, she froze in shock. She was met with the scene of Jocelyn's daughter, naked and tied to the bed, begging Maryse's children for release. when Alec relented, the young girl bucked and screamed, thanking them for letting her climax.

Maryse raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat, "Alec, Isabelle, Clarissa, meet me outside, dressed", she said curtly.

***CLARY***

Alec and Isabelle jumped up and dressed, worried expresions on their faces. Clary tried to move, she really did, but her arms and legs simply refused to work. Alec helped her up and held her as Izzy managed to slid aone of Alec's shirts and loose pants onto her legs. Clary mumbled out a thanks as Alec carried her out the door.

He set her down once they were in the hall, but Clary leaned heavily on him, struggling to stay awake any longer. Maryse stood across from them, her arms crossed and a stern expression on her face, "Alec. Isabelle. Don't you think you should have asked before you got a pet?"

Clary blushed as their heads snapped up in confusion and hope, "We didn't think you would let us have her", Alec explained.

"Your most likly right. I can't say I'm very exited about it..."

"Can we keep her?", Izzy asked hopefully, brown eyes begging.

"Please?", Alec added.

"We'll take good care of her", Izzy promised.

"Well... okay, but she will be your responsibility", Their mother warned.

Izzy grinned, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Alec thanked her as well and picked Clary up. She curled into him sleepily and passed out almost instantly


End file.
